


Switched

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Switched

John was already on his third cup of coffee before he looked into his mug and frowned. Something was different. Wrong. It didn’t taste like his usual coffee at all.

Or maybe he had consumed so much of it in such a short time his taste buds were rebelling.

He brought it to his nose. Sniff. No, he decided. It was definitely different. But was it different from the previous two cups, or had he been drinking the same thing all along and had been too tired to notice.

“What did you do to my coffee?”

Chas ignored the leveled stare as he drank his own cup and flipped the page of the newspaper. “What makes you think I did anything?”

“You usually make the coffee,” John replied with a scowl.

“Usually…not always.”

So John turned his skeptical gaze upon the other possible culprit. Zed took a bit of toast and smiled sweetly. “What makes you think someone did something to it? It’s just coffee…”

“It’s different…tastes different…smells different…if someone doesn’t fess up, I’m banning you both from my kitchen.”

Zed shot a look at Chas, who saw it without looking at her. “Don’t look at me,” he said. “I told you he’d notice a switch.”

“Notice what?” John pressed.

“It tastes the same to me…” Zed started.

“It’s bloody well not the same. I can’t drink this shite.”

“It’s coffee…” Zed said defensively, though she was trying not to laugh.

“It’s coffee flavored piss…”

Chas shook his head. “It’s not as bad as all that. You drink so much of it, Zed thought you could use a change…”

Before John could retort, she added, “It’s decaf…that’s all…”

John stood up from the table, snatched his mug, and headed to the sink. “I knew it!” He dumped his cup, and the rest of the pot, down the drain. “Next time someone messes with my coffee…you’re buying breakfast for a month…somewhere nice and greasy with real coffee!”

How could he be expected to work on fake coffee? Next thing he knew, they were going to take away his whiskey and make him stop smoking!


End file.
